Harry Potter and the Heiress of Arkhanta
by DeeLuaa Black
Summary: What do you know about magic? At 16 Harry Potter is about to learn the true origin of his prophecy. A mysterious new girl, related to his past, will arrive to mess up all his notions about magic, truth and trust. Every secret hidden from him is a key to know who she is and who they are to be. [set before DH]
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I'm back with a new Harry Potter story {YAAY}. For those who read **The eyes, laugh and lies of Anneliss York**, this story was already written, but in portuguese, I'm translating and changing a few things I've been dying to change on the story. For those who didn't read it, you are really welcome to do it! It's a Marauders fic that could be considered a prequel to this one!

I don't have a beta so feel free to point (gently) any mistakes. Also, feel free to review, it's sooooooo (really) soooooo important for any writer, reviews are the fuel to the story. I intend to publish weekly or every two weeks (that can vary), but if you really enjoy and review it I'll probably be inclined to post more often.

So, I guess that's all, since the first chapter is just an introduction I'm updating chapters 1 and 2 together and finishing the translation of chapter 3.

I hope you like it!

Kisses

Andy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Only memories of an old man**

Dumbledore paced on his office, all the old Hogwarts' headmasters soundly asleep in their frames around the walls, the fire was the only source of light in the room, leaving part of his face forgotten in the shadows. The headmaster slowly made his way to the Pensive, searching in the shelf with his strange blackened hand through the memories. He looked at his desk, the unwrapped letter still lying on the wooden table, few seconds later he wasn't at the office anymore.

_**1981**_

"_He was sitting on a comfortable couch in a well decorated living room, in front of him there was a woman with chocolate hair and eyes that sometimes seemed green and other blue, next to her there was a man with medium black hair and dark eyes holding a baby girl with black hair and bright blue eyes, from where he sat he could see a mark behind her neck and adorned A letter with an eye at the center._

"_Anneliss, Sirius" the headmaster started "I'm afraid I don't have good news" Anneliss eyes started to get filled with tears and Dumbledore felt a pang in his chest. "After a lot of research I could find some information about the mark. There's a legend about a woman, who was sacrificed in the name of the war and returned with unimaginable power to win a war a thousand years ago"_

"_Is it her?" asked Sirius with desperation in his eyes "Is she like little Harry?!"_

"_She's no the only one with the mark, which means that people will look for her to find it out"_

**_1986_**

"_I hate thunders, do you like thunders Mrs Norris?" the little girl no older than 6 asked to the kitten comfortably laid in her lap, she was sitting at the windowsill watching the furious droplets washing the grounds of the castle. "You know, when I'm sad it rains" she petted the kitten who purred on her lap "I'm an orphan too"_

"_Ah I found you!" a man exclaimed on the corridor, the girl straightened up fastly making the cat jump scared. "Mr Dumbledore is looking for you, child" said the gruesome caretaker, Argus Filch._

"_Oh" said the girl with big blue orbs and black hair "I'm sorry, I was going to take Mrs Norris back to you when leaving for my quarters"_

"_Er... You don't have to... worry" Filch said embarrassed "She seems to like you"_

_That was when the girl fixed her eyes on the figure behind the caretaker._

"_It's way past your bedtime" said Dumbledore "You have a full day tomorrow"_

"_I'm sorry Grandpa" she said looking at her feet, she turned her gaze to the caretaker and the cat at her side "Good night Mr Filch, good night Mrs Norris"_

**_1988_**

"_I can make water dance, do you want to see it?" she whispered to Professor McGonagall at the headmaster office, the woman nodded feeling sorry for the 8-year-old girl, she had to be kept away from the students, her bursts of magic were getting frequent._

_She stared at the glass of water on the table next to them, the water slowly started to levitate from the cup forming a line, it would contort and spiral in the air, like a beautiful dance. The Transfiguration teacher left the seat next to the girl and walked towards Dumbledore's desk._

"_Are you sure it's the only way, Albus?" she tried to keep her voice down._

"_They will protect her better than us and we will keep the students safe" Dumbledore looked tired "I'm taking her tomorrow, I'll leave the day for you to say goodbye" The always so composed teacher had tears in her eyes._

"_Why did we leave Hogwarts?" the girl asked while arranging her bangs, portkey wasn't her favourite way to travel "This place looks strange"_

"_Listen, dear" Dumbledore started "Hogwarts it's not a safe place for you anymore, here you will be safer, they will take care of you" They stopped walking in front of a gate surrounded by dense bushes, it looked like a graveyard gate._

"_But... but I don't wanna go!" she started to look from the gate to Dumbledore "I never said goodbye to Mrs McGonagall and Mrs Norris...or the elves and... and Mr Filch... Uncle Remus... Aberforth" A large man in a dark robe appeared and put a hand on her shoulder "NO" she screamed "I don't feel good here, please"_

_The tears were flowing in her eyes as she struggle with the man, the rain started falling unmercifully and her screams were muffled but the image that would never leave his head._

**_1996_**

"_What do you want, old man?" she was sitting across from him in one of the dirty tables of Hog's Head. "I received your letter about my deceased father, I don't know why you made me come here"_

"_I want to know if you thought about my proposal" he watched those unforgiving blue eyes, so filled with hate, she laughed maliciously before answering._

"_I thought about a lot of things during these years, like Chocolate Sundae, trip to Germany... Suicide" her voice was mocking and full of venom "But no, I haven't thought about coming back to Hogwarts"_

"_What if I told you you're not the one?" He watched as she furrowed her brows deeply, her breath got irregular, she stood and just left the bar without saying another word._

He opened the letter with her answer, not knowing if what he did was right or not, but it had to be done, she had to come back.

"_I'm coming to school next fall, I'll need the materials list._

_I also want my name back, no more hiding who I am._

_-Myra"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Myra**

Harry was sitting by his window at number 4, Privet Drive. He could visualize the empty street, the dim street lights making the shadows even darker, inside his room there was a mess, his trunk was open and every content was spilled on the floor. The moonlight outside made a stream of light trespass the room, on his bed it was possible to see several papers laid carelessly between the sheets, in one of them it was possible to distinguish the disheveled hair of Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, at the short note the Prophet released about his innocence. The other featured his own picture with the lines "The Chosen One" below. Other was a headline in the gossip section:

"**Dumbledore's illegitimate granddaughter is back!**

_by Rita Skeeter_

After avoiding the issue for years the Hogwarts' headmaster can't hide her anymore, his granddaughter decided to leave reclusion and walk back to the family.

The information was given by a source close to the situation, we are at hopes that Albus Dumbledore will clarify the issue. more on page 6"

Next to the headboard was possible to distinguish Ron's sloppy calligraphy.

"_Dear Harry_

_How's everything going with the muggles? (probably just an incredible amount of dragon's shit!). Dad's got a new job on the Ministry, something related to Dark Artifacts, he got a new car too, but it doesn't fly (lucky us!). Dad said we can pick you up on the 26th in the morning, but we will have to go to to Grimmauld Place for a couple of days, something related to Sirius' will, I'm really sorry. I also heard that the girl the paper are claiming to be Dumbledore's granddaughter will be joining us. _

_Be ready on the 26th!_

_See you!_

_Ron"_

Even though he was eager to leave the nº 4 at Privet Drive on the next morning, he wasn't willing to come back to Sirius' house, the sudden death of his godfather was still eating his insides. The two-faced mirror laying at the bottom of his trunk as a reminder that he would never answer it. The boy sighted and got up to gather his things, there was only a couple of hours left before the sunrise.

The next morning came with a headache for Harry, his scar aching constantly now, but he had a strange dream, he only remembered deep blue eyes, crying blood. He shook his head and ran his hand through his black messed-up hair and went for a bath, the water was almost cold, but the day was hot and the air was heavy enough for him not to care. When he looked at his face in the mirror, seeing the droplets falling in his face, he looked older, more like a man than he ever did.

"'Bye, see you next summer" Harry shouted behind his right shoulder. He didn't even let the Weasley's car fully stop before rushing down the stairs to the front door. He was welcomed by thick hair and a strong embrace.

"We missed you" he heard Hermione's voice saying when she let him go, Ron was standing behind her, seeming taller than the previous school year, he hugged Harry, patting his back. In all his grief he had forgotten how he missed his friends.

The new car was black and seemed newer than the ol' Ford Anglia, when Harry got in he was greeted by a smiling Mr. Weasley.

"Hello, Harry!" he said smiling "How are you doing?"

"Fine" Harry answered with unease, he didn't know how fine he would be once he got at Grimmauld Place.

The trip was filled with small talk, avoiding the topics they knew Harry wasn't eager to discuss. When they finally arrived at Grimmauld Place, Harry felt his stomach curling, he felt Ron's big hand squeezing his shoulder and Hermione grabbing his wrist, he wasn't alone and grief wouldn't last forever.

The house smelled like confinement and the boy felt hard to breath for a second, it would pass, one day his absence wouldn't weight so much.

"You look so thin!" Mrs. Weasley said when she saw him, even though she could see the mild muscles that the constant quidditch practice were forming through the years "Dinner will be ready in a couple of hours!"

"Let's go upstairs" Ron suggested, the passed quietly in front of Mrs. Black portrait and got the last room on the first floor, sitting on the bed, based on the quantity of clothes it seemed that Ron had claimed it as their room.

"Where's everyone?" Harry asked looking the deteriorated wallpaper.

"Well, Bill is on a mission for The Order, Fred and George are at their store, they are arriving soon" Ron says in a monotonous tone.

"Remus and Tonks are coming tonight with Dumbledore's granddaughter" Hermione says and Harry turns to face her "I heard them talking about it this morning"

"Considering Dumbledore is like 100 years old" Ron says lying on his stomach "She's like... what? 60?"

Harry snorted and the snort grew to a laugh, it seemed like he hasn't laughed in ages, but sitting there with his friends he felt himself again, he was himself again.

"I'm the Chosen One" he said suddenly and the laugh of Ron and Hermione subtly died.

He proceeded on talking about everything that happened the night after they returned from the Ministry, his anger towards Dumbledore after Sirius' death and what the headmaster told him about the prophecy. Both of his friends looked stunned, but before they could say anything the door flew open and the twins plus Ginny got in.

"Harry, my friend!" Fred said smiling and nodding to Ron and Hermione.

"Knowing your curiosity and eagerness to sneak in every little thing" started George "I bet you would want to know that Dumbledore's granddaughter just arrived here"

Ron got up in a jolt and tried to run through the door but Fred and George stopped him.

"Easy, the girl seems a little uncomfortable" Fred says holding Ron. 'Girl?' Harry thinks confused.

They all step slowly out of the room, Harry was the last one and was caught up by a closed door in the middle of the corridor, it said _Sirius Black_; his heart clenched, he didn't know how long he stared at the door, but when he sighted and moved on he was alone in the corridor. When he got to the final step of the staircase he noticed that everyone was looking at him, there was a person backing him, a head smaller than him, he could only see the long wavy black hair.

When she turned to him, he sucked a breath. She had roundish almond shaped eyes with piercing blue orbs, small nose with rounded top and fair pink lips,her faced adorned in her black bangs, her skin was porcelain matching her long sleeved white shirt, well worn jeans and flats. She was holding the cuffs of her shirt and it was possible to see some marks that would make Aunt Petunia go crazy. She didn't look 60. Not at all.

"Hi" he said with unease, how long had he stared at her? He felt like he knew her, his heart beating fast and he tried not to shake when he offered his hand "I'm Harry Potter"

"Nice to meet you" her voice was velvet, for someone so small her voice sounded confident "I'm Myra Black"

His heart stopped for a second and his stomach sank, he thought about running to the bathroom and vomiting.

How was she a Black, it was impossible. He kept holding onto her gaze without letting her hand go.

"I'm Sirius' daughter" she said in the same confident tone, as if she was waiting to put those words out of her lips.

* * *

><p>Hey, what about hitting that gorgeous review button? hahahahaha<p>

Kisses

Andy


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! Thank you so much for following the story and favoriting it!

I hope you like the chapter, if you do, let me know!

Disclaimer: Except for Myra and the plot everything belongs to J.K. Rowling's beautiful mind, God I love her for that!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**The Black Heiress**

Harry thought it was impossible, Sirius wouldn't have had a daughter, he wasn't even married, was he? Who is this girl, where has she been all along?

"Good evening, everyone" Professor Dumbledore's voice was heard by everyone in the awkwardly silent living room and Harry saw the girl in front of him stiff. "Since everyone was introduced, Remus and I would want to have a word with Harry and Myra. Shall we?" The headmaster and Remus moved towards the kitchen.

He looked at his side and the girl was pulling the cuff of her sleeve harder than before, both followed the men to the kitchen, Dumbledore was waiting for them at the head of the table, next to the kitchen's entrance, Harry sat across from Remus, leaving the seat closer to Dumbledore empty so Myra could sit. But the girl, instead, walked to the far end of the table, as far as she could get from the headmaster. Harry's stomach started growling once he could smell the delicious dinner that was probably awaiting their conversation to end so it could be served, but Dumbledore's voice diverted his attention.

"I brought you here today because of Sirius' will" Dumbledore started and Harry felt a pang in his chest. "We have a little problem" Harry exchanged a curious look with Professor Lupin "He left all of his belongings to his last heir. As we all know, he meant Harry" Harry looked to his side to study the girl's expression, she seemed unaffected by the remarks, keeping her arms crossed and one brow upward, like she felt everything in that meeting was a waste of time.

"All the contents inside his vault at Gringotts went straight to your vault, Harry. But there's a little problem concerning Kreacher" started Professor Lupin "Myra being his true last heiress, we still don't know to whom he will belong"

"Bring the thing in" the girl said in a boring tone "Let's get this over with"

Harry felt a burning sensation in his chest, Kracher was somehow responsible for Sirius' death and he didn't know how he would react seeing the house elf again. With a stomp the creature appeared standing on the table, wearing the same filthy rag tied around his middle, looking older than the last time he had seen him, his skin looking more flaccid in his face and belly.

"What's happening?" Kreacher said with his back to Myra, looking from Harry to Dumbledore to Lupin and again "Kreacher doesn't want to be in here with these filthy werewolf and blood traitors. Kreacher wants to serve a master of true pure blood, a true master, not in this house which is filled with scum and bloo..."

"Quiet" her voice wasn't bored anymore, it was powerful, her tone gave Harry chills. The house-elf turned to eye the girl behind him and opened his mouth, but nothing came out of it, he struggled with his hands in his throat but not a single sound was made by him "I guess that's not a problem anymore. What do you want me to do to him, Dumbledore? I've heard his deepest wish is to be beheaded" she added in a malicious grin.

"I want him working at Hogwarts, where he'll keep the Order's secrets" Dumbledore said patiently, ignoring her tone.

Harry looked at the girl and was surprised by the sudden change in her posture, she was looking carefully at Kreacher struggling with his instant muteness, looking deep into his glassy eyes filled with hate, she seemed intrigued and curious, even a little pitiful.

"You can talk now" she said in her velvet voice.

"Who are you?" he asked staring into those pure blue eyes, he was studying her, getting closer so he could see her better.

"My name is Myra Delilah Black" she said in a serious, almost respective tone.

"_Meerah_" the house elf tasted the sound of her name in his mouth "I've heard about you"

"You are to stay under my orders for the time being" she started and the elf nodded "You will care for me for the next day, while I'm here, and then you will be transferred to Hogwart's kitchen, where you will work with whatever you're able to. You are dismissed now, thank you" Kreacher bowed and disappeared in another stomp

She sounded almost like she cared for him, the creature that got her father killed! Harry wanted to scream at her, the way the elf looked back at her, almost like he regretted not being under her rules for all his life, he had never even met her before. Or had he? Harry didn't know anything anymore, who was this girl?

"Well, now that everything is set" started Remus "You are excused too, Harry. I have other things to discuss with Myra right now."

"I'm also leaving" Dumbledore said getting up from his seat "Let me know about those results Remus. Good evening everyone" his granddaughter didn't even looked in his direction before he apparated.

Understanding he was being outed, the boy excused himself, but couldn't go further than a few steps after the threshold. He could just peek a little inside the kitchen, it was possible for him to see Myra sitting with an outstretched arm on the table. The boy started to fumble into his pockets to see if the old Extendable Ear he used to spy on Dudley was still there, and it was. The boy put one end of it in his ears and started to distinguish the sounds in the kitchen.

"I'm not doing anything wrong" the girl said, Harry saw that Remus' hand was now holding her wrist, pulling her sleeve up "The poor thing probably haven't heard anything good in the past decade . Doesn't hurt to be polite"

"Your father hated him" Remus said putting a needle in her arm and collecting blood in a syringe.

"Hate is something I deeply understand" the girl said without flinching from the prick of the needle. "I hate Dumbledore, but you all seem quite polite to him"

"You shouldn't say these things" Lupin said using a cotton ball to spread something in her arm.

"Who else knows about me? Did you tell Tonks?" She grinned to the Professor, who blushed instantly "What? I was raised by wolves, but I'm not dumb"

"She knows you are my goddaughter and Sirius' daughter" He said simply "Nothing else"

"What about Harry Potter? Are you planning on telling him?" The girl retrieved her arm and ran her hand on the soft spot where the needle had pricked her skin "From what I know you keep a lot of information from him"

"What makes you say that?" the former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher inquired.

"If he was filled in with information, he wouldn't have the need to eavesdrop on us"

Harry pulled the Extensible Ear out and held his body close to the wall, after breathing heavily for a few seconds he decided to return to his room, hoping he wouldn't make any noise. When he turned to the stairs he almost stumbled on Fred, who was followed by his twin brother, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Where are you going so fast, Harry?" Hermione inquired.

"Mom said dinner is ready" Ron said when Harry couldn't answer Hermione.

"Yeah" Harry said "I was about to go call you"

Hermione kept the suspicious look but kept walking towards the kitchen, Harry released a breath and joined them. When they got to the kitchen, Mrs Weasley was putting the cutlery on the table with Myra's help, when their eyes met, Harry could see her smug little grin, and she kept it the entire dinner, like she knew an incredibly funny joke and wouldn't share it with anyone.

"If you studied in Beauxbatons, how come we didn't see you during the Triwizard Tournament?" asked Fred

"I would totally have asked you to the Yule Ball" complemented George, while she choked surprised on her food.

"Well... hum" the girl started uncomfortable "I was more of a library rat, you wouldn't have seen me anyway"

"My brother is engaged to Fleur, you surely know her. She must remember you from Beauxbatons" Ron said and Myra went pale, fidgeting in her seat.

"Did I tell you that I'm keeping a house at Hogsmeade this year?" Remus intervened changing the subject.

"Are you moving in with Tonks?" Harry asked remembering the conversation he had overheard and it was time for Remus to choke.

"I don't know where you heard it, Harry" Remus said grinning "Or probably I do know. But I don't think Nymphadora would like to share a house out of wedlock"

"Do not call me Nymphadora!" Tonks said joining them on the kitchen "Sorry about the delay, Moody talks for days"

The rest of the dinner went by lightly, Myra excused herself right after Tonks' arrival and Harry kept throwing looks at Remus, there were so many things he would like to ask, but he didn't know if he would have the answers right now.

The boy wandered in the living room, next to the tapestry where Sirius' face was burned until any holdover of his presence there would be gone.

"This thing is pretty sad" Harry heard Remus voice behind him "We should get rid of it, should get rid of this house"

"Why he never told me about her? Why he didn't go after her when he got out of Azkaban?" Harry started vomiting the questions that were constricting his lungs "Did she think he was guilty? Did she run from him? Why does she hate Dumbledore?

"So you were really eavesdropping" the teacher stated and Harry felt himself blushing "Sirius thought Myra was dead. This is, in parts, why Myra and Dumbledore have problems."

The things Remus was saying were sinking in, but he felt like the teacher was keeping things from him.

"What is it that she doesn't want us to find out?" Harry looked at his former teacher and he left a little laugh out.

"She doesn't want you to find out"

Remus left the room and Harry decided it was about time he went to sleep, he passed again in front of Sirius' door, without noticing it was half open. He finally laid in a random bed at the room he was sharing with Ron, without bothering to put his pajamas on.

On the next morning, Harry woke up early and decided that staring at the ceiling was useless, he grabbed his glasses on the bedside table and marched out of the room, while passing by Sirius' room he found the door open. The room was messy, the bed covers were overthrown, a speck of sunlight leaked between the curtains illuminating her; she was standing in the middle of the room, wearing a black sundress that contrasted with her porcelain skin, she had a portrait in her hand and seemed absorbed by it.

The room was adorned by posters of muggle women, as Harry noticed they didn't move, and posters of motorcycles, but Harry could only pay attention to her, she intrigued him, her bad attitude and carelessness were something new to him and her beauty made his insides burn.

"It's my mother" he heard her voice and saw that she had turned her head to him, he entered the room and stood beside her.

It was a picture of Sirius and a girl, she had warm brown hair and eyes that seemed a greenish blue, she was clung to Sirius' back and they were laughing, they didn't look older than 15.

"They were best friends" she broke the silence "And your mother was like a sister to her. She was the first of them to die."

"I'm sorry" Harry said feeling sad, what would life be like if they were all alive? She shrugged and left the portrait on the bed, leaving the room. Harry looked at the wall where a photograph of all the Marauders was hanged and whispered "I miss you, Sirius".

When he finally got to the kitchen everyone was already at the table, everybody seemed uneased and Harry realized why when he sat. There was a picture of Myra on the first page of the Prophet, the girl was looking over her shoulder in a crowded street, it was possible to distinguish the side of Remus' face next to her, the headlines showed:

**Out of the cave: Dumbledore's granddaughter is Myra Black**

_by Rita Skeeter_

She's out! Now we have all the details, being the wonderful journalist that I am, I've worked with all my sources to bring you the true story of the mysterious granddaughter of Hogwarts headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. In 1968 Dumbledore saw himself with his orphan goddaughter, Anneliss York, to raise. They had a difficult relationship since the headmaster used to send her to a couple of muggle "relatives" of her for the most part of the year. What's the surprise when he's left once again with the suddenly orphan Myra Black, whose father was the convicted murderer (and now innocented) Sirius Black, and sent her away? Was he trying to protect the girl for what he thought it was a maniac father or there's more of this story than it seems? What we know for now from our reliable sources is that her next step is Hogwarts.

"Dumbledore is going to kill Mundungus" Harry heard Remus talking to Myra, who didn't seemed affected by the report.

"Whatever" she replied moving a piece of scrambled egg from one side to the other of her plate.

"Well, since you are all here" Mrs Weasley stated out loud "I'm afraid that after this little slip of Mundungus to Rita Skeeter this is not a safe place to stay, the picture was taken a few blocks from here. I believe we will have to lay low for a while, Dumbledore gave me your material's list so we can go today to the Diagon Alley"

"What about our O. ?" asked Hermione a little bit desperate.

"They will come together with everyone else's" Mrs Weasley answered laughingly.

After breakfast they went upstairs to pack their things, that was when he told his friends about what had happened the night before.

"She doesn't seem that creepy to me" Hermione said "Being polite to Kreacher is not a crime you know? And you shouldn't eavesdrop"

"She hates Dumbledore, that's pretty creepy" Ron debated finally being able to close his locker.

"What's creepy?" asked Ginny, putting her head through the open door, when no one answered her she said: "Mom said it's time to go.

"I need to go to the bathroom" Harry said when they hit the stairs, the boy ran to Sirius' room and detached the Marauders pic from the wall, the picture of Sirius and Anneliss now gone.

When he got to the living room, Myra and Ginny were already gone, while Hermione was already inside the fireplace. He left his trunk and Hedwig's cage with Tonks and traveled through the Flu network until he finally saw the light and heard the laughs inside the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. The store was colorful and seemed apart from the real world. Fred and George took him to a tour letting him have everything he wanted, they never ceased to thank him for the money.

Harry realized there was a hustle on the first floor, Myra was near the entrance where 'love potions' were place in a heart shaped display, people were starting to gather around her and even though Harry thought she was trying to act cool the attention was bothering her.

"Looking for love potions, Myra?" Fred asked faking a flirtatious tone, the girl laughed a little and answered with her best smug grin.

"Love is for the fools"

"Okay everyone, let's buy your books" Mrs Weasley came pushing them to the exit. "We'll be back to take the Flu, darlings"

But the confusion didn't settle, people on the streets seemed to forget the destruction of some stores and were carelessly pointing at Myra.

"Doesn't it bother you?" asked Ginny.

"I rather think they are looking at me because I'm hanging with the cool kids" the girl answered with a half smile "They can think what they want, they don't know me"

Flourish and Blotts was almost empty, Harry wandered between the bookcases until he saw a well-known platinum head.

"Here, I take it" Draco Malfoy reached the tallest shelf and got the book Myra was trying to pick.

"Thanks" answered Myra with furrowed brows, she didn't seem like a girl who enjoyed being helped.

"I've never seen you around" he looked at her with intensity "What's your name?"

"I am Myra" she gave him a side smile "but seeing you have today's Prophet under your arm I figure you already know that"

Harry saw Draco's face burn with a violent shade of pink.

"I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts, Slytherin boy" her usual smug back in her lips while she pointed at his robes, she turned on her heels and left him there.

Harry wanted to laugh hard, but chose to leave too, not before seeing the boy holding his left arm in a quite strong grip. When Harry got to the entrance Mrs Weasley had already gotten all their things and they prepared to go to Madam Malkin's, that was when they heard the first explosion.

"Duck everyone!" screamed Mrs Weasley, Harry saw people running amidst the dust and smoke, there were a second explosion and he could distinguish the black robes and masks.

"Inside the store, NOW!" Myra shouted, they all ran back inside Flourish and Blotts.

But they were already too close, the windows exploded and shattered glass flew through the store, Harry looked at his right and saw Ron and Hermione behind a shelf, Mrs Weasley was a little ahead with the store staff, on his left he could see Ginny with her wand in hand looking at something close to the window.

Myra had several cuts scattered through her arms and face, two kids were behind her while the mother seemed to have fainted few feets on her side. The four Death Eaters were approaching and the spells were starting to flow.

"Let's help the woman, Harry" he heard Ginny's voice, he nodded and they ran.

Ginny executed a perfect shield spell as Myra came with the kids.

"Keep them safe" she said and Harry looked to the two horrified kids, an older boy with dirty blonde hair holding hands with a younger girl in pigtails, she was silently crying.

"Is mommy going to be okay?" the boy asked, Harry could see he was holding the tears.

"She will be fine" Ginny said in a sweet voice "We'll keep you all safe"

That was when a stranger and unnatural wind started to flow, Ginny and Harry turned their back to Myra in order to protect the mother and kids, when Harry turned his head he could see that, one by one, the dark figures were thrown away, Myra was standing there in the middle of the wind storm while everyone looked for shelter, Harry could swear he'd seen her hand moving. Just like it began the wind stopped, the path seemed clear, the Death Eaters were gone.

"Mommy!" the little girl screamed and ran to the awake woman followed by her brother.

"Oh Merlin!" she exclaimed with tears in her eyes "Thank you so much! You have done so much for us, Harry Potter. You always do"

"It was nothing" Harry felt uncomfortable with the attention, he turned to look at Myra and got scared by her poor condition.

She was anchored in a bookshelf in front of him, covered in blood, some pouring from the variety of small cuts in her skin and the rest, a fair amount, staunching from her head.

"Are you okay" Harry asked holding her, she looked drowsy and her eyes almost couldn't focus on his'.

"I'm fine" she said in a low voice and fainted.

* * *

><p>If you like it, than you should put a review on it! hahahaha<p>

Kisses  
>Andy<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! I'm so sorry, it's been a crazy time for me, I broke my index finger, got a huge writer's block and two weeks ago I was in a car accident (I'm fine, minor injuries only!), that's why I wasn't able to post in so long, I promise that I will put more effort into it.

I hope you like it, if you have anything to say I will love to read and answer your review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Who is she?**

The scenes that followed the attack were like a blur in Harry's mind, he remembered Remus' dusty cloak rushing to take Myra from his arms, Kinsley running to the twin's store to check on them, and the sickness he felt when Tonks held his wrists to make a joint apparition to the Burrow.

They took the unconscious girl to Percy's old room, while the rest of them breathe relieved on Mrs Weasley's kitchen.

"What on the bloody hell was that?" started Ron "Death Eaters attacking on daylight, in Diagon Alley?!"

"I think they were after Harry" Ginny said cleaning a tiny trail of blood on her right arm with her thumb.

"Or Myra" Harry stated "There's something about her… it seemed like she was controlling the wind the knocked the Death Eaters out"

"That's impossible Harry" Hermione started "Her wand flew to my feet when the windows blew"

"She's hiding something" Harry retorted massaging his tingling scar with his index finger, he was sure she was controlling the spell on the wind, but how could she if she had no wand?.

It was the middle of the night, two days after the attack and he had barely seen Myra other than her appearances on the dinner table, he made his way to the kitchen, looking forward for a big glass of cold water.

He guided himself down the stairs blindly, sleepy, so it was hard to focus on the two people that were already occupying the kitchen.

"Tell him I'm angry and in need of answers!" Myra had her both hands splattered on the kitchen table, she indeed seemed angry, but got a hold of herself once she saw Harry's sleepy figure.

"I'll let him know, Myra" Remus looked tired, the full moon not so far way. "Night Harry" the former professor acknowledged his presence while leaving.

"I didn't mean to wake you up" the girl broke the silence left by Remus absence, her hair was covering half of her face, her hands playing with the pages of what seemed to be and old journal.

"I just wanted some water" Harry's voice was a little rusty, he felt awkward "You don't look like a journal person"

The girl looked surprised, as if she had forgotten the existence of the object in her hands.

"Ah, no, it's not mine" she put the loose strands of her hair behind her ear "It's my mother's I've read it a thousand times, but it helps with insomnia"

"Oh" it was all Harry managed to say, it must be a treasure to have something so personal of someone long gone.

"Well, I guess I'll go back to my room" she said half-smiling "Night"

"Night" he answered, forgetting for a moment why he had left his bedroom in the first place.

Days passed by at the Burrow, Harry tried his best to relax and focus on his time with his friends; he also tried harder to stop paying attention to the new occupant of the house.

Myra was a mystery to him, she was not warm or welcoming with everybody, she talked a lot to Tonks and the other Order members, she always answered when addressed by the twins during the meals; a smile was a rare thing and Harry felt a pang in his chest thinking how good she looked when smiling.

On the eve of his birthday, Harry sat at the Burrow's living room and looked at the girl sitting on the far corner with a heavy book on her hands, her pale index finger intertwining with her raven locks. The same finger that Harry saw motioning the unnatural wind that stroke three Death Eaters.

"Where did you find this book?" Harry saw Myra get startled by the sudden appearance of Hermione.

"I… hum, it was at home" the girl seemed a bit shy, not used to them talking directly to her "It's been there for ages I think".

"I've been looking for it since third year" Hermione seemed excited, "They don't even have it at Hogwarts library! I thought I would never see this copy"

"Well, you can have it" Myra smiled softly handing the book to a flabbergasted Hermione.

"No! It is very rare I could never keep it!" Hermione was blushing hard.

"I've read it thousand times; I may even have it memorized" Myra kept the half smile. "If I need it, I can always borrow it from you, right?"

"Right!" Hermione's smile was wide as Hogwarts's lake "So, I believe you enjoy runes"

"Yes, I sometimes prefer Arithmancy but…" Myra started but was cut by the other girl.

"I LOVE Arithmancy! Our teacher at Hogwarts is incredible"

Harry felt the left side of the couch sink finding Ron next to him, the ginger sighted then said:

"Merlin! Not another know it all, please…"

Harry laughed but Mrs. Weasley's voice made him stop suddenly.

"Breakfast is ready, dears" she said cheerfully.

The twins, Ron Hermione, Ginny, Myra and him sat on the full breakfast table; Harry put some scrambled eggs and bacon on his plate; he saw that Fred and George's faces had become devilish; they were doing something to Ron's mug.

Harry could see George's hand moving swiftly his wand under the table, the milk was leaking from the mug, making its way to the edge of the table, their plan was probably get Ron's pajamas pants wet.

What they were not expecting was that someone was already messing up with them; a deep fried strip of bacon was slowly leaving George's plate. Harry looked around to find the author of the prank.

Ron was almost sleeping on his plate, Hermione and Ginny were casually talking about school affairs, which Myra nodded now and then, she was drinking her orange juice casually, if it wasn't for her eyes often moving at George's plate coincidently when the bacon strip was moving; suddenly her eyes locked on his' and Harry only got time to look down before hearing Hermione's voice:

"The owls!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's the post" Ron muttered still half asleep.

"No Ron, our O. !" She said vehemently, the ginger goggled and stood all of a sudden, making the bear crumbs on his lap fall all over his plate. "I'm sure I was horrible at Charms, and even though I studied I probably didn't get a good score in Transfiguration."

Harry watched as four owls approached the Burrow, the fourth probably meaning that Myra was receiving her results as well, so she was on the sixth year now.

His curiosity towards Myra was shortly erased when he faced the pristine feathers of a barn owl; inside the envelope it carried, there was the results of Harry's future profession. His breath caught in his throat.

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULT

_Pass Grades_

_Outstanding (O)_

_Exceeds Expectations (E)_

_Acceptable (A)_

_Fail Grades_

_Poor (P)_

_Dreadful (D)_

_Troll (T)_

**Student: **Harry James Potter

**Institution: **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Astronomy_A

Care of Magical Creatures_E

Charms_E

Defense Against the Dark Arts_O

Divination_P

Herbology_E

History of Magic_D

Potions_E

Transfiguration_E

Harry steadied his breathe after reading the parchment several times; he knew he would fail Divination, and who would ever think History of Magic was useful anyway? Nevertheless, he felt his heart sink with the little _E_ next to _Potions_, his dream of becoming an Auror died with that _E_.

He looked at his friends; Hermione had her eyebrows creased together, on the other hand, Ron was smiling from ear to ear, his eyes glowing when meeting Harry's.

"Here- swap-" the ginger said taking Harry's results and giving his'.

Harry looked at his friend's results: no Outstanding, but many Exceed Expectations nonetheless. Mrs. Weasley came flustered from the sink, drying her hands on her apron; she smiled fully while seeing Ron's results.

"Much better than Fred and George" she snapped.

"Sorry for making profit with what we're good at, mom" Fred said without looking at her.

While looking at the twins Harry finally remembered that there was a fourth person that received the O. , Myra was reading her results and Harry noticed that there was a second page attached to her letter, no other letter came with more than a page. The girl excused herself and the boy saw as she trashed both smashed parchment on the nearest bin.

He was not hungry anymore, but waited crushing his bacon in tiny pieces until everyone left the kitchen, he was far behind them when sneaked two parchments from the kitchen's trashcan.

_"__ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULT_

_Pass Grades_

_Outstanding (O)_

_Exceeds Expectations (E)_

_Acceptable (A)_

_Fail Grades_

_Poor (P)_

_Dreadful (D)_

_Troll (T)_

**_Student: _**_Myra Delilah Black_

**_Institution: _**_Student type H_

_Astronomy_O_

_Care of Magical Creatures_O_

_Charms_O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_O_

_Divination_E_

_Herbology_O_

_History of Magic_O_

_Potions_O_

_Transfiguration_O_

_Extra Subjects_

_Arithmancy_O_

_Alchemy_O_

_Music_O_

_Study of Ancient Runes_O"_

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed once Harry showed, in the privacy of their room, what he had collected from the garbage "I just cannot believe she has more extra subjects than Hermione. Look at those results; I've never seen so many _O_s in my life"

"What is a Type H student?" Harry looked at Hermione who did not seem amused at all with his find.

"A type H student, is someone who did not attend any school, they have a special permit from the ministry to be tutored at home," she answered though vexed "You should not have taken this, Harry"

He tried to escape from Hermione's scold but failed, the other parchment he held safely on his pocket contained too much of personal information, but he thought it was not good to show it to his friends mainly after Hermione's attitude.

"_(Please, Sir Dumbledore, make this letter find its way to Myra's hand)_

_Dear Myra,_

_I know you will not reply this letter, but I need you to know that I hope you enjoy your stay at Hogwarts._

_I remember summer nights when you would open up about your feelings toward life and the sense of belonging. You wanted to find something that made it all worth it._

_I hope you find it._

_Eron"_

The heat made Harry flip through his sheets and finally decide to take some air, he was careful not to wake anyone up with the sound of his steps; he opened the back door in the kitchen that led to the yard.

He was no alone.

Myra was standing next to a tree, looking at the undistinguishable horizon beyond her; she was wearing a plain white shirt with striped pajamas pants, her long hair flowing with the cool breeze that was caressed her face.

"Can't sleep?" Harry asked, and caught his breath when she turned to face him.

"Can you?" she inquired, "It's bloody hot for the end of summer"

That was when the tree at her back was set on fire, Harry took a step back frightened and the girl turned, the tree instantly back to normal, she looked again at him and said:

"What?" and the tree was once again burning, just to go back to normal when she turned to her back again. "What?" this time Harry could see a smug smile in her face, she was doing it and mocking him in the process.

"How do you do this?" His throat was dry as a desert, her wand nowhere to be seen.

"I think the better question is…" she was approaching him slowly grinning mockingly "Will anyone believe in you if you tell?"

Harry remained still while she moved next to him, their faces where just an inch from each other when she stood on tiptoes and whispered in his ear:

"Icarus is flying too close to the sun. Be careful while looking for who I am, you might not like what you will find out" her cheek was glued to him, while her velvet tone was sending chills of fear and adrenaline to his body "Have good night, birthday boy".

And she left without ever looking behind.

* * *

><p>It took me weeks to write this chapter, a little review would make it so much better!<p> 


End file.
